Falling's Like Flying, Isn't It?
by The North Wyn
Summary: Working together's not really a smooth transition for Clint and Steve. Post-Movie.


A/N: So, Steve has a temper. What? He kinda does. And Clint's not all sarcasm and snappy responses. So, yeah, trying to stretch my writing muscles and write a different side of both of them than I usually do. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Clint trusts the Avengers. Well, mostly.

He's just not sure they trust him yet.

He hears the door slam behind him. It's either Stark or Rogers and he doesn't look back to see which.

It's only their third outing as the Avengers and despite their success in New York, they're all still finding their footing.

They'd won, but it hadn't gone well and now fuses were blown and tempers were short as they filed back into Headquarters. Fury's plan was to debrief them, then turn them loose to blow off steam. Clint's not sure they'll make it that long. They're all hot and tired and the post-battle buzz was wearing off fast. He hears Tasha and Bruce mutter polite apologies to each other for bumping into each other in their way in. Someone slams more than shuts the door behind them.

Steve's arm shoots out and he grabs Clint. "What was that about?"

Clint stiffens. He shakes his arm, just enough to warn Steve that he doesn't appreciate being manhandled and asks, "What?"

"You threw yourself off a twenty-three story building!"

"Uh, yeah, I do that a lot."

"Exactly! It may have escaped your notice but you are only _human. _No super-suit, no super-serum, no super-strength. Just skin and bone. The only thing standing between you and death is your bow!"

Natasha takes a step forward. Whether to stop him or Steve, Clint doesn't know.

Clint fixes Steve with a stare. Super-serum or not, he would go a few rounds with this guy just for a comment like that.

Tasha shakes her head slightly. "Don't do this."

He still doesn't know who she's talking to.

He decides to play nice. He tones his voice down, careful to remove the traces of aggression.

"I do have a plan."

Steve's clearly trying to remain in control and his facial expression says he thinks Clint's just mouthing off. "Oh, yeah, what is _it_?"

If that's how Steve wants to play it, then fine. He's done making nice. "Land." He throws out the one word answer with the sarcasm radiating off him in waves.

Natasha rolls her eyes. Stark sniggers. Steve turns to glare at him.

Stark straightens up and looks Steve directly in the eyes. "Look, Steve. I fly. So does Thunder over there. Natasha commandeered flying alien transport in the Chitari invasion! We're not going to let him fall, ok?" He may be amused by the fight, but he's very sincere in his promise.

Both Steve and Clint stare at him.

It occurs to Clint to be _touched_ by this promise and also that he is no longer a solo act, but part of a team. He's never been part of a team before. And he may not be again if he and Steve can't work it out.

Banner steps closer and says softly, "Steve, you forget you were trained as a soldier. Clint wasn't, not really. Not in the same way. Unless I'm very much mistaken, staying alive in Clint's line of work means thinking for himself, you know jumping first and explaining to others later. I-I don't think Clint or Natasha ever do anything without a plan. Their back-up plans probably have back-up plans. Isn't that right?"

Clint's still staring down Steve with a steely glare. Acknowledging Banner requires him to give up ground to Steve, so he refuses to answer. Tasha glances over at Bruce, gives a small nod, and turns back towards Steve and Clint. She has her fists clenched and he knows that she's prepared to jump in if this gets physical.

The tension in the room is palpable. They have reached the point where they either need to throw blows or stand down. Thor steps closer. Banner fiddles with a pen. Even Tony remains silent. The buzzing in Clint's ears reaches a fever pitch and the heat radiating off their bodies is smothering.

Like a storm breaking, there's a ripple in the air, a buzz of something changing. The air and Steve's posture deflates. Clint lets his body relax in response. Clint can see it in Steve's eyes before he even makes a move.

Steve takes a deep breath and extends a hand to Clint. After a moment, Clint takes it.

The tension in the air completely collapses.

Thor gives them once last look and then steps back. Natasha turns away from them and heads toward Banner, who has laid down his pen.

Steve and Clint lock eyes again, but there's no longer confrontation there. If it's not respect, it's something close.

They'll get there eventually.

* * *

A/N: So...what do you think? Not 100% sure on my characterization here and would love feedback. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
